onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Schneider Pirates
|bounty = Unknown |captain = Schneider }} The Schneider Pirates is a pirate crew in that appeared in the eleventh movie. Jolly Roger The crew's jolly roger has a beard similar to Schneider's own and wings that resemble Buzz's eagle form. The jolly roger also has large eyes and a frown. Crew Members Crew Strength The only known crew members are Schneider himself and his dog Buzz. Both, however, are extremely strong, as Schneider easily knocked back Franky and Buzz has roughly the same strength as Luffy. Ship The crew's ship has the design of an eagle that resembles Buzz's eagle form. It has golden trim to match the color of Buzz's feathers, a bird-like tail in the back, and a single mast that holds the crew-s jolly roger. History Schneider and his dog Buzz walking through a town one night. Schneider tries to part with the dog as he finds that he is coughing up blood, which he takes to mean that he is dying and does not want his loyal companion to watch him die before his eyes. Later on Schneider is found by the Straw Hat Pirates passed out, from coughing up blood. Just as they are about to leave, a giant bird (Buzz) lands on the ship with Luffy's straw hat in its beak (which had gone missing). Luffy orders the crew chase after the bird. In the midst of the chase a Marine ship appears behind them. Franky orders the crew back to the Thousand Sunny as they continue to follow after the bird. The chase leads them through some glaciers, through a Marine blockade, into a cave, off a waterfall and into a nest of sea kings. All the while Luffy uses his powers to personally chase after Buzz. Luffy manages to chase him into a volcanic region while chopper manages to revive Schneider who tells chopper the doctor of wanting to see his only companion, his dog Buzz who ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle. Luffy finds this out first hand when he catches up to Buzz, first in his dog form then in his hybrid form. Schneider continues citing that in order to keep Buzz away from seeing him die, he came up with an impossible task: steal the straw hat of Monkey D. Luffy. If Buzz succeeded he could stay with Schneider. Chopper realizes the bird they are chasing is in fact Buzz and informs Schneider that the ship that he is on is that of Luffy's. Schneider suddenly springs to life at this news and runs to the deck of the ship, commanding the Sunny to go after his friend. Chopper goes to follow but notices a fork on the ground. Meanwhile Luffy and Buzz's fight sends them crashing into a Marine base. Before it can go any further, they are suddenly caught in a seastone cage and trapped. The captain of the base reveals himself and mocks Luffy by holding his straw hat on the barrel of the gun then shooting it gaining Luffy's anger. Before the Marines can capture Luffy, Zoro arrives to save him. Luffy tries to get his hat back but is hindered by the base's three giants. Luffy and Zoro fight valiantly but are knocked down. Just as they are about to be squashed, Thousand Sunny flies in, piloted by Schneider who calls out to Buzz. They crash into the base and the Straw Hats regroup. Schneider then runs to Buzz and apologizes for trying to keep him away. The giants once more attack the group but are felled thanks to their teamwork. The Marine captain throws the hat into the sea when he sees Luffy coming for him, only for Luffy to go Gear 3rd and punch one of the giants into the gate he standing on, the debris of the mace the giant was holding crashing into the Marine captain. With the gate broken due to this action, water floods the base forcing the Straw Hats, Schneider and Buzz onto the Thousand Sunny while Luffy shrinks and continues to fly after the straw hat. At first it seems he will fall before catching it. But he is saved by Buzz who catches him and allows Luffy to finally catch his straw hat. In the end Chopper reveals to Schneider that the fork he found on the ground came from his stomach which was piercing it and causing him to cough up blood. Schneider realizes he accidentally ate it when he was eating spaghetti one night. Schneider laughs this off once he realizes he is not going to die after all. The Straw Hats return Schneider and Buzz to their ship and part on good terms with Schneider telling Luffy to take good care of his straw hat. References Site Navigation it:Pirati di Schneider fr:L'Équipage de Schneider Category:Schneider Pirates Category:Non-Canon Pirate Crews